This invention relates generally to an apparatus for treating an immobilized patient receiving oscillatory motion therapy. In particular, it relates to a therapeutic treatment platform which provides controlled oscillatory movement to a bed support means having a patient disposed thereon.
It is well known in the art to provide a bed with a patient support means adapted for controlled oscillatory movement whereby a patient may be subjected to gentle alterations of position while lying on the bed support means. Beds having oscillatory patient support platforms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,165 issued to F. X. Keane on Mar. 25, 1969 and 4,175,550 issued to James R. Leininger et al. on Nov. 27, 1979 which patents are incorporated herein in toto for any and all purposes by this specific reference thereto. The support beds of the above patents provide kinetic treatment to substantially lessen if not eliminate the problems and complications for an immobilized patient. In the case of certain patients, it is desirable to remove the patient from the bed, raise and lower the bed, or tilt the bed at a desired angle. In this connection, it is sometimes necessary to lower the bed very close to the supporting floor to facilitate removal and positioning of a patient on the platform. It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved means whereby the bed support means for the patient may be lowered very closely to the floor supporting the bed frame. It is also desirable that the bed be easily tiltable.
It is sometimes desirable to deactivate the oscillatory mechanism of the bed whereby the patient may be fed, examined, or the like. In such case, the oscillating mechanism must be disengaged or deactivated so that the bed will remain stationary. In this connection, it is desirable to have some releasing means whereby the oscillatory mechanism can be easily disengaged and can also be easily reengaged without the necessity of a large amount of effort or assistance to effect these actions. It is an object of the invention to provide a mechanism which can be simply operated with a minimal amount of effort and safety and may be operated when the bed is in any position without waiting until the patient support means is horizontal. It is also desirable to vary the size of the arc in which the bed oscillates. It may be desirable to have the bed rotate in a large arc in certain situations and a much lesser arc in other situations depending on the mobility of the patient. In this connection, it is an object of this invention to provide a mechanism whereby the oscillating mechanism can be easily adjusted to vary the arc in which the bed oscillates.
It is sometimes desirable to raise the back of the bed to elevate the back of the patient for comfort and the like. In this connection it is desirable to prevent the bed from oscillating when the back is raised. It is one of the objects of this invention to provide a means which automatically locks the bed in its horizontal position when the back of the bed is raised. The oscillating mechanism includes a slip-clutch device which prevents injury to the oscillating mechanism when the bed support means is locked in its horizontal position and the oscillating mechanism is not deactivated or disengaged.
It is an object of the invention to provide a more efficient and improved therapeutic device. It is also an object to provide a device which may be economically manufactured and which is safe and reliable. Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.